kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Zuikaku
Info Basic Upgrade Second Upgrade Third Upgrade (Reversible) Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Hourly Notifications |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Clip = }} Character Appearance * Artist: Konishi (コニシ) * Zuikaku wears a shortened miko uniform with arm bracers and thigh boots with propellers protruding from them. Like most archer carriers, she wields a bow, and wears a muneate. Her muneate has the katakana ス (su), which when voiced becomes ズ (zu), the first kana of Zuikaku's name, refering to her identification mark in real life. * Zuikaku has long grey (or green or black) hair in twintails. Her flight deck is attached to her left arm. Upgrade * Unlike Shoukaku, her clothes changes color after remodeling. Her skirt becomes brown; her top is now a bluish grey; her muneate, flight deck, arm bracers and quiver on her back gain a geometric camouflage pattern. Said camouflage pattern is based off the real life ship's camouflage scheme following her 1944 remodel. Personality * Seiyuu: Iori Nomizu (野水伊織) * Brash, proud and overly confident at times. * Sometimes referred to as a "Turkey" by western fans, due to one of her battle lines. * In the anime, called "Flight Deck Chest" by Ooi. Notes * Requires Prototype Flight Deck Catapult for her Kai Ni remodel. * Upon reaching level 90, Zuikaku Kai Ni is capable of remodeling into Kai Ni A, which upgrades her into an armored carrier with better overall stats and the ability to use (yet to be introduced) jet-powered and heavy aircraft at the cost of smaller total aircraft capacity. **Like her sister Shoukaku, Zuikaku Kai Ni A also has the unique feature of being capable of switching back and forth between her Kai Ni A and Kai Ni forms via remodeling. **Zuikaku must first be remodeled into Kai Ni in order to unlock the option of remodeling into Kai Ni A. **As an armored carrier similar to Taihou, Zuikaku Kai Ni A is capable of launching aircraft during the shelling phase even while in a medium damage state. **Switching between forms not only requires an expenditure of Ammo and Steel like with normal remodeling, but also requires Development Materials. (15 for from Kai Ni to Kai Ni A, 10 for from Kai Ni A to Kai N) ***Modernization losses still apply when remodeling from/into Kai Ni A. *Zuikaku at her Kai Ni and Kai Ni A forms is the second carrier ingame after Shoukaku to have an attack range of Medium instead of Short. Trivia *High luck value since she never took a single hit till her last battle at Leyte Gulf, while her sister Shoukaku always took heavy blows. *This can also be attributed to her name, which uses the kanji for luck and crane. *The camo pattern of her upgraded model clothes refer to the actual flight deck camouflage pattern used during Leyte Gulf battle, the same pattern was used on Zuihou, Chitose and Chiyoda. *Sunk by air attack in the Battle of Leyte Gulf on 25 October 1944. * One day after her Kai Ni release, the game staff updated and corrected her graphic, after her illustrator posted an image file about Zuikaku Kai Ni art onto twitter together with a question mark, https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CSkyGqrUEAAwwPt.png (original tweet deleted), which showed the original illustration with the game graphics, showing the latter having skewed proportions to the original. See Also *View CG *List of Standard Carriers *Wikipedia entry on carrier Zuikaku Category:Shōkaku Class Category:Standard Carriers